Talk:Chūnin Exams
Category Is this really something to put in the Rank category? I mean, it's not a rank, it's how you get to it. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Thats why i put it in the main part of the ninja rank category. so that it was a parent. Simant (talk) 23:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: Right, okay. I don't know much about the categories. I'll go over there and shut up o.x ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Number Of Exams Could we out in the Chunin Exams page that there has been at least 8 exams. 4 of them that Kabuto has been a part of, 1 that the konoha 11 took part in, and the one that Temari and Shikamru were preparing.Scott swag (talk) 23:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sakura's new techniques When Sakura took the exams again, had she mastered her new chakra enhanced strength and fighting skills, and who did everyone fight, because I didn't hear it mentioned ever. Just curious. (talk) 04:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :The reason you never have heard about it is because it has never been explained. As of now there is no answer to your question. Jacce | Talk | 06:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Not really important. What's important is that she took it again an' passed along with the other Leaf 11. X29 19:55 November 6 2011. Iwa I was watching an episode of the Chunin Exams Arc. and I think it was Hiruzen who said that different villeges take part in the same exam to build a better relationship, equal amount of ninja per villege that are close by. If thats true than where is Iwa it has no where to go all the villeges that are near it that we know of all go to the konoha exam.Scott sswagg 05:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember it being said only allied villages took part in the exams held in Konoha. Which would be Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Taki, and Oto.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) So then were does Iwa go those are all the villeges near them?Scott sswagg 05:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :They may just conduct their own chunin exam, without participants from other villages. The third was just talking about Konoha and its allies when he said that.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The Leaf Village an' it's allies has their own system for the Chunin Exams. Other villages, don't know their system. For instance, the Hidden Mist Village has their own system for their Genin to graduate which is that all students spar to the death an' you know how it turned out. By the way, thanks a lot Zabuza. X29 20:02 November 6 2011. 10 questions Can somebody tell me the questions that were given togenin on the 1ist exam? :One of them was the "take it or leave it". Out of the other nine, I think only two were made clear, though I don't remember if it was manga and anime, or anime only. The first one was a trigonometry like question about distance and angle to attack someone, and another question was coded, so the candidate had to crack the code to read the question and then answer it, if I recall. Omnibender - Talk - 18:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Kumo Was Kumo involved in teh Exams in the Manga or just the Anime? And which episode was the political purpose behind the exams explained? That wasn't really covered in the article. Shieldmaiden(talk) 16:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Kumo wasn't involved in the exams in neither manga or anime.--''Deva '' 16:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The episode you are looking for is number 37. Jacce | Talk | 16:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) They why does it say that there were Kumo nin present in the article? Shieldmaiden(talk) 13:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :They were added in a flashback as spectators. What he means is that there were no Kumo genin there--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC)